Amy's Last Swim
by UWF-Fault
Summary: After a battle with Eggman, Amy wants to celebrate with a beach party of relaxing, chilling and a little bit of swimming. However, nobody else seems to be that keen on the idea. Amy although is determined to do it with or without them! Armed with her swimsuit and swagger, will she have her desired party or find herself drowning in the sea? (Feedback welcome! W.I.P)
1. The Plan

_Chapter 1 - The Plan._

For a girl who enjoys the finer things in life, Amy Rose often finds herself dragged into battle with the rather repugnant Doctor Eggman. While she'll always help fight, she'd rather be shopping. Amy also finds time to socialise, eat out, raise money for charities, enjoy fine art, clean her house constantly and of course dream about her crush Sonic. Yet the world constantly needs saving.

It was less than a week after the last major battle with Eggman, half the village was in ruins, the population once again rebuilding. Amy's patience for rubble and recovery was at an all-time low, she wanted to do something fun again. Inspiration came to her in the form of a swimsuit, she was helping clean out defunct Badnik's in a clothing store when she came across the swimsuit section. Looking at them all, it hit her instantly what she'd rather be doing, having a beach party! She wanted it bad and she wanted it right now (now meaning next Saturday). First, she'd invite Sonic, then Cream (along with her mother), then Tails and she'd have to invite Knuckles as well she knew.

Almost instantly Knuckles rejected the idea, he had to defend the Chaos Emeralds, "I haven't the time to be playing around" he said in what he had attempted to be a polite decline but came across more as a snarl.  
Sonic being scared of water was naturally hesitant about the idea, insisting that he'd only go if Tails would go (partly because he assumed Amy would be less likely to entrap him that way).  
Tails, however, looked slightly puzzled at her when she suggested they do it right away, "I'm sorry Amy, but now is not a good time" he said to her as worked on repairs to the power grid. "So much work needs to be done, can't we do it after?", he was only half paying attention to her as he concentrated, the glint of joy in his eye as he loved tinkering and fixing things. With Tails out, Sonic was out.  
The last bastion would be Cream. "Oh yes, that sounds lovely!" Cream replied with a happy smile, although her mother was less enthused. Vanilla gave a polite, but concerned smile. "It's not a great time," she said, "Also that beach… well, there's no lifeguards there sweetie, even as an adult I wouldn't go to a beach with no lifeguards." Amy pouted, "It's the reef, there are no waves, it's always calm!". Vanilla gave that stern motherly look, "No I'm sorry Amy, but it's irresponsible to swim anywhere without supervision."

With that, Amy was left alone. However inside Amy burned not only that desire to get away from the constant work, but also the burning angst to prove Vanilla wrong. She was just a fussy old woman, an overprotective mother as far as Amy was concerned. "Amy Rose, now there's a name folks know," Amy said aloud to nobody inside her bedroom. "Not only am I sweet, and beautiful, and caring… but also strong! I take the time out of my day to save this village, I am an independent woman!" Although woman Amy was not, yet age matters little in Mobius.

Amy stood up and strode across to her wardrobe, she pulled out her fire-engine red one-piece swimsuit, looking at it. She smirked, "I'll do it… nobody can stop me having fun!"


	2. The Beach

_Chapter 2 - The Beach_

Saturday had arrived and it was perfect. The sky was a clear blue, cloudless with a brightly shining sun. Amy had tried once again convincing Tails to join her (in order to snag Sonic), although Tails' workload had only increased and he is not the kind of boy who'd ever pass off the chance to work with more mechanics. Vanilla had once again applauded her to reconsider, "I'd be more than happy to take you girls to the pool if you like, nice and safe". Yet this only annoyed Amy more, the pool was lame and overcrowded, no, it had to be a beach party, that's what cool people do.

Amy had prepared her outfit the following night, she would be wearing a yellow summer's dress with a wide-brimmed brown hat. The largest pair of sunglasses she could find and sandals with a rustic charm. Walking with a swagger from her house along the path, she turned heads as always. On her side a picnic basket which held also the rug and her swimming gear. She passed Tails who wished her a good day and made a point to stride right past Vanilla's cottage.

It didn't take her too long, she had three main choices of beach. There was the cliffy coastline where Tails lived, the popular surf beach with lifeguard and further on a long stretch of calmer seas where the reef was. Amy walked through the lovely tropical path and along the beach, finally finding a nice spot where she was alone she began setting up.  
She pitched the umbrella in the sand, set out the rug and plopped herself down. Glancing up and down the beach. Amy started off in a dignified way, by reading, although she was reading pure smut.

She changed the characters in her mind as she always did, Brad became Sonic and Vanessa became Amy. Oh, it was very saucy, quite romantic and incredibly explicit in detail for the climax. Amy placed the book down on her chest as she laid back, eyes closed, breathing heavily, she always got so swept away in those stories. It was perhaps a good thing, after all, she was alone.  
But as mid-day was fast approaching Amy changed, as she was by herself she changed right in the open, it was very liberating.  
She pulled on the fire-engine red one-piece swimsuit, it snugly wrapped around her body, the tight nylon-spandex having a loving embrace. If Sonic was here she'd wear a bikini for him, often Amy's trip to the beach or pool was to impress, wearing increasing slimmer bikinis. Yet when alone or just with Tails or Cream she'd wear her one-piece, it was more honest and more practical for a swim.

She sat crossed legged as she ate, watching the sea. She made herself nice thick sandwiches, some orange/lemon flavoured soft drink and of course sugary treats. This was after all a day for pleasure and fun. The warm sea breeze felt nice flowing through her soft pink fur. She rested after eating, it had to be mid-day now as the sun was at peak intensity. Now was the time for a dip Amy thought.

Amy didn't bring flippers or goggles, it would just be her and the swimsuit. Gently stretching as she stood and stepped out of the shade into the sun, she shielded her eyes for a moment, the heat was quite extreme. Her tail flicked happily as she smirked, striding with strut towards the sea for a nice relaxing and well-deserved swim.


	3. The Swim

_Chapter 3 - The Swim_

The sun-heated warm ocean water felt nice around Amy's ankles as she waded into the calm sea. The water was clear with a hint of aqua in that beautiful tropics way. She could see the sunlight dancing on the sand the in deeper she got, the water now around her waist. As she walked deeper, the water around her ankles was getting cooler, but that felt really refreshing. The sea was quite calm.

Amy sighed peacefully, feeling relaxed as she stopped once the water was chest deep. She moaned happily as she stretched out, the water around her muscles feeling really good, all that battling, and the clean-up afterward really did wear her down. Once again, she wished Sonic was here, she'd love to get a massage from him.  
Not just that either, the two of them, alone. He'd wear a tight speedo as he crawled over her, they would kiss long and lovingly, he'd then lean down to whisper into her ear, "I love you, Amy Rose, ~"

She found herself standing there relaxing for a short while, imaging Sonic before deciding she might as well swim out. She hadn't actually been sure if she was actually going to swim-swim or not, swim often just meant splash about, play, relax. Yet Amy felt restless, also the desire to stick it to the likes of Vanilla. Amy stepped forward and moved her body up as she motioned into a basic stoke, arms, and legs gracefully in sync as she swam out of her depth.

Underneath her were entire mini-cities of beautiful coral populated by colourful tiny fish. Amy wished she'd brought some wide goggles and snorkel combo, yet right now she'd have happily made do with a pair of standard swimming goggles, but she didn't think to bring them as she didn't think she'd need them at the beach. She winced at the attempted to glance underwater with bare eyes as she swam out gracefully. The tween hedgehog was a good swimmer, it only made sense she would be with her uppity, yet adventurous personality.

Amy didn't stop, she kept up a good pace as she finally took a large breath before diving under. She swam downwards and got a better look at coral as fish swam away in fear. Something dark, however, was looming up ahead, she swam forwards and almost gulped. The coral ended, instead, she looked down at a deep dark nothingness in the sea, its depth unknown. Amy swam up and resurfaced, panting softly. "Well guess that's the end" she giggled after that momentary shock. She turned around only to gulp again, "Oh…", Amy found herself far from shore.

Vanilla woke up that morning in her peaceful little cottage, laying in bed looking out the second story window, watching the leaves on the apple tree gently flitter in the wind. The room was silent, the house was too, that could mean Cream was still deep in slumber, she knew Cream wouldn't be up for a couple hours yet. Willing herself out of the very comfy bed, Vanilla walked over to the window and stared out. She watched along the path as Tails walked past, his head looking down at some oversized paper with what looks like schematics on it.

A short time later Vanilla had just finished a light breakfast, now dressed and once again looking outside, the garden looked quite handsome in the perfect weather, each fruit and vegetable shining a vibrant colour. Opening up the window to let some air in, she pondered how she might spend the day. Normally on Saturday's like this she'd be gardening or taking Cream out somewhere, it was quite the peaceful life. Then she thought about what Cream had said last night, how she still half wished she could go with Amy to the beach. Vanilla narrowed her eyes at the recklessness of that idea, but she was curious.

She turned a large purple mug upside down on the middle of the table, a signal if Cream wandered down that she was out and everything was fine. Vanilla swiftly left the house and followed the path through the grassy plains and light forest to where Amy's house was. Amy's house was very much a reflection of her, far too perfect, not much sign that it's a home to be lived in with a touch of personality. While she didn't think much of Tails scrappy workshop, at least it was an honest reflection of what his home would be.

Vanilla knocked smartly on the door, no response. She tired a doorbell, the funky-modern charm could be turned through the door, yet no response. The rabbit gave a frown as she took a step back, looking up at the windows. Hoping that Amy was either sleeping or went chasing after Sonic instead.


	4. The Struggle

_Chapter 4 - The Struggle_

Amy winced slightly as the sun shone down on upon her face, she lifted a hand out of the water to shield her eyes as she looked back towards the shore. She was a solid one-hundred and fifty meters away. Amy couldn't work out for the life of her how on Mobius she managed to get herself out this far.

While the water around her legs was a nice cool, the constant never-relenting heat from the sun was causing her to become light-headed.

Amy started to swim straight back, however, all her speed and grace somehow was left behind as she found her muscles aching ever so slightly. Her pace wasn't nearly as fast as before, in fact, it seemed to her that she was barely making any progress at all.

"Come on!" she panted to herself in a self-motivating fashion, "COME ON!" she then groaned out in sheer frustration. She had made it over the pretty coral again but wasn't making the kind of progress she needed right now. A thought crept into the back of her mind, 'what if… what if I'm in a current?' she thought to herself as she stopped for a moment to reserve some energy. Panic flashed in her mind, that was not good. She was too far out, she put her all behind it as she went flat out, sweat forming although that would be impossible to tell with the water splashing on her face.

Amy burnt out fast, sucking dry her supplies as she must have only made a ten or so meters progress, yet she had the sensation that she was slipping slowly backward as she panted heavily.  
She made that kind of semi-cry/groan sound girls make in pain before she took a deep breath, diving under the water, feeling the cool water flow over her body, that felt nice. She resurfaced again, it seemed her efforts weren't being paid off by sufficient progress.

She felt tired, weak, a looming sense of dread washed over her. She looked up and down the beach, she couldn't see anyone. Giving in to her pride she had to submit to the reality, she was in serious trouble, Vanilla was right. The tween hedgehog going for a swim unsupervised was a horrible idea. "HELP!" she screamed out at the top of her high-pitched voice. "PLEASE HELP ME!". Her shrill shrieks of terror were chilling with the silence that followed, simply nobody else was about. If a girl screams and nobody is around to hear it, did she really scream?

Amy attempted to run through her mind what to do, she remembered that with rip-tides you couldn't fight, but you had to swim side-ways to escape the stream. She didn't think she was in a rip-tide currently, but she hoped the same logic of escape would apply. The pink girl twisted her body around as she breast-stroked parallel to the shoreline for a short while. She twisted her body back to start swimming in the direction back towards shore. She did a freestyle, she gave a grin and a panted laugh of success, "YES!" she shouted as finally, she was making progress again, she was out of the current.

Bad news, she was still a hundred meters from shore and she was now in pain. Her muscles were burning, it felt like her joints were now sandpaper and could pop-off at any moment. Her head was spinning slightly from the dehydration and her lungs were getting ever greedier for air, she wasn't out of the water yet, literally!  
She couldn't give up now though, not when her goal was in sight. Amy pushed forward, "Ogugh!", she made sounds of pain. Tears soon welled in her eyes, her body twisting, and her legs thrashed, she had lost all grace. Amy started to cry, sobbing softly, "Please no, no, no, I can make it… I can make it!". While she was in the clear, her body was giving up rapidly.

Her eyes were wide from sheer fear of death, surely, she was too young to die. She had destroyed countless robots, saved the world, how could she die like this? Tears now seeping as she kicked and tried a form of free-stroke, she was edging closer, but her joints were in so much pain, her body locking up. Amy finally could go no further, she was a cruel fifty meters from shore, she could see her picnic basket and all. She was sinking, her legs kicked frantically, her tail flicked fast, her swimsuit clung tight. All Amy wanted to do was scream for Sonic, she knew her love would save her, but Amy wasn't able to scream. Her neck tilted back, mouth wide open gasping for air, her body refused to let her do anything other than breath. No matter how much she willed it, no sound other than pained panicked gasps emerged.

Amy's chin slipped under, she closed her eyes shut and in one final act of desperation, pinched her nose with one hand, the shot up in the air as a call for help. With no hands supporting her, she quietly slipped below the calm clear water.


	5. The Day

_Chapter 5 – The Day_

By mid-day Vanilla was on her knees, trowel in hand as she worked in the garden. The cottage window was open behind her, Cream who had only woken up an hour ago softly poked her head through the kitchen window and smiled down at her mother. "Dishes done!" she cheerfully chimed, her morning chore now complete. Vanilla returned a warm motherly smile back at her daughter as she turned her head around a little, pulling her focus away from the almost perfect carrots. "Any plans for today?" Vanilla asked, hoping it was anything which didn't involve a swimsuit.

Cream was still quite keen on the idea of going for a swim, but knew all too well she wasn't getting her mother to budge on the issue. "Unsure" Cream replied, she quickly poked her head back inside before promptly joining her mother out in the garden, stretching out in the perfect sunlight. "I could go practice my drawing some more I suppose," she said, "Could I go into the forest behind the house? Find something interesting in there to draw?"  
Vanilla knew she couldn't keep her on a leash forever so nodded softly, "Not a step beyond the creek though." Cream nodded with a giggle before hopping back inside to get her stuff.

Vanilla sighed as she stood up, she was about to grab a hose when she noticed Tails returning along the path, although without his paper. "How goes it Tails?" she asked him once he drew closer. The cute fox boy walked up to the white picket fence, scratching his nose for a moment as he thought. "Alright, I suppose… I was really hoping to spend the whole day working on the pump systems, but it seems I am working too fast and getting the job done way ahead of schedule" he said as if this was something to lament. He shrugged his shoulders as he gave a dumb grin, "Guess Sonic's speed rubs off on me."  
Vanilla nodded, "What's your plan then for the day?", Tails shrugged again, not thinking that far again. "Er… Dunno, there's always something I could do with The Tornado", Tails was in love with his plane. "I mean, I guess there was that thing Amy wanted to do, did she ever go ahead with that?" Tails asked thinking a little deeper, it was clear that he hadn't given it any more thought after he had to tell her originally he couldn't make it. "She invited you didn't she? If "you're not with her then I assumed it's not happening." Tails was quite ignorant to Vanilla's reservations.

Vanilla raised a subtle eyebrow, getting somewhat tired of this subject, but found it curious Tails brought it up. "She wasn't at home this morning so I figured she went all alone to the beach," Vanilla said with a clear tone of disapproval. "You're smart Tails, you wouldn't do something like go swimming alone now would you?", Vanilla gave him a meaningful look, for as sweet as the woman was, she wasn't someone worth arguing with. Tails gulped, shaking his head, "N-No of course not! Never, er, safety-first?" he said in a dumb-way hoping she'd approve, of course the truth of the matter was Tails had gone swimming alone, many times before in his life, he didn't even think about any dangers.

"Good" Vanilla said seeming satisfied, "Wish my daughter would share your sense", "Has Cream gone to the beach?" Tails asked now noticing the young rabbit wasn't glued to the mother, "Absolutely not" Vanilla snapped, "She's drawing some berries I think in the forest" she gestured her head towards the back of the house.  
Vanilla considered Tails for a moment, "If you're thinking of joining Amy… that wouldn't be such a bad idea, she might listen to you, not do anything too dumb." Tails doubted if Amy would listen to anyone, but nodded. "You want me to… check up on her?" Tails asked slowly, reading between the lines. The woman nodded, "Quite, she's the kind of girl who needs a mother."

As Tails soon found himself walking alone on the path away from the house he thought upon her words, Tails doubted very much that Amy was in any actual trouble, yet he now the idea of some sort of obligation crawled his way in. 'She'll be fine' Tails thought to himself with a little smile, Amy was one tough cookie after-all.

He walked through the forest when suddenly Cream appeared in front of him, blocking the way. "Hai'ya Tails how'-ya'-doin'!?" she asked in a happy way, she could be more informal when her mother wasn't around to correct her speech. "Quite well thank-you, and yourself? Your mother tells me you're drawing" Tails replied with a warm smile. Cream gave a tiny smirk, "Only said that to away… you wanna' head to Amy with me?" she asked in a cheeky way. "I overheard you talking with my mum."  
Tails gave a concerned expression, "Oh gee... that's a bad idea Cream, your mother would have my guts for garters." Cream pouted slightly, she was growing up more now, Tails put his hands up honestly and gave a sympathetic smile, "Hey I'd love you to come along, I just don't want your mother's wrath to be directed at me." Cream rolled her eyes, "I'll say I followed you, come on, pleeeease~", she did her best puppy-dog eyes. Her backpack which he had only now noticed was bulging. Tails bit his lip as he shuffled, these kinds of encounters always made him feel awkward, he was too submissive and still was quite weak with the charms of girls. He lacked Knuckles' ability to tell someone to rudd-off.

Cream then crossed her arms, "Fine, I'll go myself, find my own fun!", Tails gulped slightly, "No-no come!" he said quickly, not wanting two missing girls to deal with. Cream suddenly swapped back to being quite giggly, "Goodie~."  
The young rabbit took a hold of Tails hand quickly as she playfully led him down the path, "To the beach! To the beach! To the beach!" she chimed. "To my house!" Tails squeaked trying to catch-up with her, "I still need to get my stuff!"

 **To be concluded!**  
(Sorry I know this was meant to be the last chapter, but I ended up writing far more than I thought I would!)


	6. The End

_Chapter 6 – The End._

Cream skipped along the path just ahead of Tails as they climbed the grassy hill towards where Tails' workshop was. It was a somewhat shabby house and large garage, bulging with pipes and antennas, the endless stream of new inventions sticking out from all angles.

As they approached the front door, a warm sea breeze blew up the cliff as a tiny robot camera on an extended arm flew out. The eye looked over them, it spoke in a robotic voice, "MASTER TAILS! PLUS VISITOR… FRIEND OR FOE MASTER? DEATH LAZOR AT READY", Cream was unnerved by this invention, she'd not seen this one before. Tails put his hands on his hip like a doting mother, "Now now, I didn't make you to kill, we _welcome_ our guests."  
"OF COURSE MASTER, VISITOR WELCOMED, NO DEATH TODAY", the eye sucked its way back into the hole as quickly as it came, clunk, the metal door swung open. Tails gave a warm smile, "Aww, it's working at seventy-five percent efficiency now, that's a good improvement over last time!"

Inside was a strange organised mess of bits and pieces. Tails strode past and put his hand to his chin, having forgotten why they were even here. "Oh that's right", he spun around to Cream, unsure if her swimsuit is under her dress or not, Tails always found it odd how girls wore clothes all the time. "Do you need to er… change?" he asked rubbing the back of his head.  
"Yeah I guess I do!" Cream giggled nonplussed. "Well feel free to use my spare room" Tails said gesturing to a door in a hallway as he began to climb up a ladder towards his own room.

Tails slipped inside his room and closed the janky wooden door behind him. He slid along the side of his bed towards his draws, not much room for actual stuff in his room, mostly occupied by random scrap. The fire-hazard is real. Tails slid open his underwear draw, scrounged around and pulled out his speedo. The speedo was red, much like Amy's swimsuit. The fox-boy pulled them on, they were a nice snug fit.

Cream slid into the spare room, it was much nicer than his, an effort was made for guests. There was almost no scraps in here, even the bed was nicer than Tails own random mattress. Cream opened up her backpack, ready to change into her one-piece swimsuit, hers is a pure black, it was pretty sleek, slightly shiny too.

Soon enough the two met up again, Tails couldn't help but think that Cream looked rather pretty in her swimsuit. Not just cute, but pretty as well. Cream had been feeling this way regarding Tails in his speedo for a little while too. Gently she took his hand again, pulled herself into him, leaned up and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

Amy thrashed wildly below the surface, her hand tightly covered her nose as she kicked with slower and sluggish movements. She forced her attention to a slower more thrustful move as she felt her lungs burning tight. With a few strong, but exhausting kicks the tween surfaced once more. She gasped out painfully, only her head poking out the top, she panted with a horrible tang, her lungs had the sensation of a million nail-guns being fired into them. She didn't have the will to open her eyes, but she felt the sun on her face. After a few more loud gasps filling her lungs, Amy once again was overwhelmed and slipped under the surface, but she was ready for it this time covering her nose as she held her breath.

Attempting to think through this she twisted her body around and kicked hoping to move along under the surface towards the shore, maybe if she could keep popping up when she needed air she could drag herself slowly back to shore.  
A great plan, but easier said than done as her arms were turning into jelly. Her legs caused horrible pain, a pain now increasing to her crotch area.  
Amy felt her lungs once again beinging inflamed. She attempted to twist her body up to breath again, but she couldn't, her muscles didn't have the will to shift her mass. While she had moved a little closer, her plan backfired as she couldn't straighten herself again. She kicked around and thrashed, unable to get straight again. Her eyes suddenly shot wide open as she was full panic mode, kicking in terror, wanting Sonic to kiss her, be inside her. Then she gasped, water filled her lungs instantly and her body twitched, she was dead.

The water gently laps the shore, the soft ocean sounds were relaxing, there was no more struggle as nature was restored.

Tails and Cream walked along the beautiful beach after their rather intimate session back in his workshop. Tails is still a little blushy, but he has a slight spring in his step, feeling very good, a kind of confidence he rarely gets to feel, not when he is normally surrounding by the cool aura of Sonic and Knuckles' intense machismo.  
Cream looked very pleased with herself, not only was she finally at the beach, but she had kissed a boy, oh her mother would be so enraged, it made things so delicious.

After a short while of both prolonged silences and tiny chit-chat they finally reach Amy's setup. It was unmistakably her, the overly elaborate umbrella and rug setup.  
Cream skipped around, "Amy?" she called out, "Maybe she's in the forest?" she asked turning around to face the trees.  
Tails looked out at the ocean, it was pretty and calm, but ideas started to run through his mind. He notices her clothes in a pile, he reached around Amy's bag and couldn't find any kind of swimwear.

"Why don't you go check the forest?" Tails asked Cream, wanting to distract her, he doubted very much that Amy was in there. "Okay!" Cream said as she skipped into the woods. Once free Tails did a little run-up towards the ocean as he kicked off and flew up into the sky. He got up a fair distance looking around the ocean, he could see for the swallow strip near the shore was just sand, the clear water exposing the bottom. "Not there" he said after scanning it, he had become very good over the years of spotting tiny details, first on microchip boards and from his constant role as recon due to his ability to fly, something which has never not been useful.

He hovered over the deeper water, the ocean breeze making it hard to stay still in the sky. He looked down and saw all the patches of coral with the channels of sand around them. He began to fly around, scanning, hoping he won't find what he was looking for.  
Then there it was, sticking out like a sore thumb. A sprawled out pink body wearing a red swimsuit. "Noooo" he whined as she flew down so his feet skidded the ocean, he looked down, there was no mistake, Amy was laying in a sand channel next to coral, her leg stuck on something.

Tails did a sort of grimace, he didn't like at all what he had to do next. Holding back the urge to have an emotional breakdown and cry, he took a deep breath as he dived straight into the water. Using his twin-tails like propellers to swim down quickly and reach the corpse of Amy Rose. Wrapping his arms around her torso, he yanked her leg free as he pulled her up towards the surface. She was heavier than he was expecting, although he was also a weak boy. Trying not to drown himself as his own lungs began hurting, however with the combined effort of his legs and twin-tails he resurfaced. Gasping for air loudly, he closed his eyes as he just floated there for a moment, having to use half his strength to hold up Amy.

He began to wonder if this was a mistake, if he was putting himself in unnecessary danger, Amy was dead, she was long past the point where CPR would work. He should have gotten Knuckles out here, he had the muscle and stamina to recover Amy safety. Yet Tails couldn't just dump her now he had her, wincing he started to swim backwards, dragging along her limp corpse.  
His hands were holding onto her swimsuit, feeling the spongy fabric in his furry fingers as her sagging body just wanted to go down. He panted, soon hearing a voice behind him from the beach.

"Tails?" called out Cream, alarmed. She was standing in ankle high water as she looked out at Tails, unable to actually see that he was holding Amy. "GET HELP!" he called back as he struggled. "FIND SOMEONE! KNUCKLES IF YOU CAN!", he knew Sonic would be useless. Cream pouted, 'Tails doesn't need Knuckles' she thought, 'He needs ME!'. "No time!" she called as she flew up into the air using her ears, an ability she often forgets she has, her mother doesn't like her using it.

Cream flew towards Tails, thinking she needs to save him, yet she squeaks once she finally looks down and sees what is going on.  
Tails is slowly swimming backwards, dragging along Amy. Yet Amy wasn't moving. Cream flew down, "Is she alright?" she asked floating above Tails. He looked up and gave a sort of annoyed look at her, Amy should be clearly dead. "Don't get yourself caught out here!" Tails said as he was now getting closer to shore. "She's heavy…" he huffed, not wanting to dump her, but now thinking he might have too. His arms and legs were starting to ache under the pain of moving her body.

Tails' head began to dip under water as he pulled Amy along, struggling under the pressure. "How far… am… I…" he panted. "Not far…" Cream said, giving a look of concern, she now landed in the water and gently swam next to them, her focus was solely on Tails, barely even processing the fact Amy was dead.  
She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed, it gave him the boost he needed. With effort he finally felt a jerk as Amy's feet dragged on the sand, she was in depth, that must mean he will be soon and sure enough Tails felt his feet press on the sand below. He huffed out loudly, groaning in pain as he dragged Amy's body the rest of the distance and up to the beach, dumping her gently in the sand.

Tails collapsed next to her, panting heavily, eyes closed as every inch of him ached. Cream kneeled by Amy, looking down at her. Amy's eyes were open and bulging from their sockets slightly, her arms and legs were positioned awkwardly. Her swimsuit clung lovingly around her pretty body, glinting and shiny from the sun's reflection while still damp. Her pink fur was all messed up, looking like a washed up cat. She looked fatter than normal as her lungs and stomach were now full to the brim with water.  
It was strange, Cream knew she should be crying right now, but she felt oddly blank looking down at Amy, it was everything her mother had ever said, there was a serene beauty to her. She glanced up at the panting boy, Tails needed her more now. Even Cream knew it was too late to bring back Amy.

Moving over by his side she noticed that he was sobbing to himself, she laid next to him and snuggled up, stroking his hair.

 **The End.**

 **Feel like this should have ended another way? I'll have some alternate endings coming up soon!**


End file.
